Manual/Glossary
In this page we will try to briefly cover the terms players may find about OpenArena For a mapping-related specific glossary, please refer to Mapping manual/Appendix A: Glossary of terms. A * All Rockets mode - A game variant where all players only own the rocket launcher. * Arena(s) - Each match happens inside a closed map known as arena. The game comes with a number of stock maps, and many more can be downloaded. * Autodownload - The game supports automatic download to get stuff like maps and mods from the servers you are connected to. Autodownload is disabled by default. Autodownloaded files are saved under your homepath folder. Autodownload does not affect game binaries (game executables). B * Basepath - Your OpenArena installation folder, the path from which you run its esecutable, is known as your basepath folder. Opposite to your homepath, which is instead where your configuration settings and autodownloaded files are. * Baseoa - The main game gamecode and assets (maps, models, etc.) are stored in a folder named "baseoa". Mods are stored in their own folders, at the same level of baseoaMods can load assets from baseoa, unless programmed to use their own stuff only.... so it's possible to use the "baseoa" term to refer to the "vanilla" game, the "base" game which does not use any mod (although it may use additional maps and models). No gamecode-changing PK3 files should be placed in baseoa. It's the equivalent of the "baseq3" folder Quake III Arena had. * BFG or BFG10K - Projectile weapon which works like a super rocket launcher: quickly launches explosive bullets. Deadly, but rare. * Bot - A computer-controlled character, useful to play offline or when there are not enough human players on a server. C * Capture - It's the act of scoring in some gametypes, e.g. when you bring the enemy flag to your own base. * Capturelimit - In various gametypes, matches do end when the score of one of the two teams reaches the pre-defined capturelimit. * Chaingun - Hitscan weapon, it's a gatling gun which fires at a much higher rate than the starting machinegun. Its ammo will not last long and its spread makes it not very adapt for long range. * Character(s) - Models and bots which are in the game. * Character model - The 3D model of a character, which can be used by players and bots. The same character model may use different skins. * Chat - The game allows to write text messages to all players or to the player of your own team ("team chat"). Also, some "voice chat" features are supported. * Chatfrag - When someone is writing a text chat message, has opened the command console or is in in-game menu, other players will see a "balloon" icon over his head. Killing someone while he's writing (and thus, cannot defend himself) is known a "chatfrag". Chatfragging is usually considered a not very polite action: if you see someone with a baloon over his/her head, it's kind to do not shoot at him/her. On the other hand, this should not be abused, so players shouldn't enter text chat mode during a gunfight: in that case, they can expect to be gunned down without mercy. Note: bots do not seem too polite towards chatting people. * Cheat(s) and cheat-protected cvars - Special commands and variables available only after loading a map in "developer" mode (using devmap command). They allow things like being invulnerable (god), being incorporeal (noclip), get all weapons (give all), see through map geometry (r_showtris), etc. * Cheating - The act of exploiting the game to get unfair advantages against other players, through aimbots, wallhacks, etc. Doing that is a very bad and sad thing, which would ruin the game for everyone... including the cheater himself (where is the fun if the game aims and shoots in your place? Where is the satisfaction in arriving first, if you did it by cheathing? You didn't prove anything to yourself!). * Command Console, or Console - Powerful command-line user interface, which allows to set tons of things using commands and variables (cvars). * CVAR(s) - Variables, which usually can be set through command console, which allow to control a lot of aspects of the game. D * Dedicated server - It's a game server which runs the server part of the game only, without the client part (so you have to launch an OpenArena client and connect to it, in order to play on it). Servers have to be set to "dedicated 2" mode, if they wish to be visible as published internet servers. * Delag hitscan - Also known as Unlag hitscan, it's a technique to compensate network latency to make it easier to hit your target when using hitscan weapons. For infos about the feature, please read Delag hitscan. E F * FPS ** Frames Per Second - Also known as framerate, it can be controlled by com_maxfps cvar and can be shown on screen using cg_drawfps cvar. It's very advisable to set a framerate you machine can deliver constantly. See Framerate for more infos. There is also sv_fps cvar which sets how quickly the server does update the in-game world, but usually there is no need to tweak it. ** First Person Shooter - The kind of game OpenArena is. * Frag - In this game you have to shoot at and kill your enemies. Each kill a known as a "frag", and in some gametypes it is the most important score. ** Fragged - Killed by someone. * Fraglimit - In some gametypes, the match ends when a player reach the required number of frags, or "fraglimit" G * Gametype(s) - The main game modes, which define the objectives. Examples are Free For All, Capture the Flag, Last Man Standing, etc. * Gauntlet - Melee combat weapon. Requires no ammo. Used in small places or as a last resort. * Gib(s) - Pieces of meat that come out from bodies when shot. ** Gibbing - The act of destroying bodies by killing people hitting them hard enough or by shooting at corpses. * GPL, GPLv2, GPLv2+ - OpenArena is released under GNU General Public License v2. See also DeveloperFAQ#What about licensing?. The term "+" usually refers to the "either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version" phrase of the license. * Grappling hook or Grapple - Also known as hook, the grapple allows to reach places by attaching to walls. * Grenade launcher - A projectile weapon which fires explosive grenades which bounce on walls. H * Hitscan weapon(s) - Also known as instant-hit weapons, they are weapons which do not fire a projectile which travels around the arena and can be dodged: hitscan weapons immediately reach their target. OpenArena supports a delag hitscan feature. * Homepath - The folder where your configuration settings and autodownloaded files are is known as your homepath folder. Opposite to your OpenArena installation folder, which is known as your basepath. * Hook - Also known as grapple, the hook allows to reach places by attaching to walls. * HUD or Heads Up Display - The 2D stuff which gives you a lot of infos about the match, such as your current health and armor values, your remaining ammo, your score, etc. I * Instagib or Instantgib - A game variant where you have the railgun only, and a single hit will kill any foe. * Instant-hit weapon - A synonym of hitscan weapon. It identifies the way weapons like machinegun and railgun work, with the shots immediately reaching their target. J K * Kill ** Synonym of "frag" - A point earned for killing someone. However, "frag" is used more often. ** The command to commit suicide - In a few maps you may end up in places you cannot exit and killing yourself is the only solution. This will make you lose a "frag" from your score. About using the command to quickly restart with full health instead of searching for health bonuses around, or to "negate" a kill to your attacker when you are losing a gunfight, it's open to debate. Someone considers them, especially the first one, legit game strategies... someone considers them, especially the second one, not polite actions, almost cheating. L * Lag - Latency in short. "Lag" is also used to point out connection problems which cause players to have a poor gaming experience due to the game not responding as expected (e.g. "I'm lagging! I can't move properly! I see you skipping from a place to another!"). * Latency - Network latency indicates the time required by commands to travel beteen clients (players) and server. It is possible to have a visual feedback by enabling the lagometer. Also shortened to "lag", term which is often used to point out connection problems. The term "ping" is usually used to express the latency, in milliseconds: the lower it is, the better it is. OpenArena supports a delag hitscan feature. * Lightning gun - Hitscan weapon which quickly fires a ray of energy, up to medium range. M * Machinegun - Hitscan weapon. As a starting weapon, it's not very powerful, but effective at both close and long range and adapt to finish already weakened opponents. * Master server - It's a special server which keeps the real-time list of OpenArena internet-published servers. You can check the list from the in-game server browser, from external server browser programs, or from this web page: http://dpmaster.deathmask.net/?game=openarena * Mod or Modification - A mod is an add-on, a modification that changes one or more aspects of the game. A good part of the mods which were designed for Q3A do run with OpenArena. * Model - A 3D model; usually refers to character models, which are used by players and bots. The same character model may use different skins. N * Nailgun - Projectile weapon which fires a cloud of nails. Extremely deadly at close range, works up to medium range. * Network latency - See Latency under L section. O * OA - Short for OpenArena, the game. * OA3 - The planned content reboot of OpenArena. * OAX - OpenArena eXpanded, OpenArena eXpansion, the development version of the gamecode. P * Ping - The term "ping" is usually used to express the network latency, in milliseconds: the lower it is, the better it is. If possible, players should choose to play on the servers where they have a lower ping, to have a better experience. Ping value of each player is shown in the scoreboard. * PK3 - It's the file format which owns OpenArena stuff. Technically, it's just a .zip file with a different extension. By default the game loads only assets contained in such files (see pure server, which usually shouldn't be disabled). Do not alter the original PK3 files which came with OpenArena installation, otherwise you may experience problems connecting to servers. * Plasma gun - Projectile weapon which quickly fires plasma balls. * Projectile weapon(s) - Weapons which fire projectiles which travel through the map and, depending from the distance and other factor, may be dodged. Opposed to hitscan wepons. * Proximity mines launcher - Projectile weapon which fires adhesive mines, which detonate after sensing an enemy near. * Pure server - Sv_pure (default value is 1) is the server option which tells the game to load only stuff which has been packed into PK3 files. This usually should not be disabled, otherwise it may cause unpredictable problems. Q * Quake III: Arena or Q3A - A fist person shooter game by id Software. OpenArena is a free clone of Quake 3, based upon its source code, which has been released under GPL license (its assets have been replaced, instead). R * Railgun - An hitscan wepon, adapt for long range sniping. Leaves a colored trail. * Rocket launcher - A projectile weapon which fires explosive rockets. S * Scoreboard - A table which shows names, scores and ping of players. It is briefly shown when you die, and you can manually invoke it by holding TAB key. Also shown when the match ends. * Shader - A script which defines look and properties of a surface. Loads and mixes textures (images) in different ways, sets objects as solid, water, lava, etc. * Shotgun - An hitscan weapon, effective at close range, but almost useless at long range. * Skin - Cosmetic variation of the textures (usually colors) of a character model. Usually, models come with at least three skins (default, red, blue). T * Team(s) - Some gametypes are team-free (each player is on his own), while others are team-based (players are divided into red and blue teams and have to cooperate with their teammates). It's also possible to spectate. * Texture - An image placed on the surface of a graphic object. Can be used in shaders. * Timelimit - A match may end after the number of minutes specified by "timelimit". U * Unlag hitscan - Also known as Delag hitscan, it's a technique to compensate network latency to make it easier to hit your target when using hitscan weapons. For infos about the feature, please read Delag hitscan. V * Variables - Also known as CVARs, variables can usually set through command console, which allow to control a lot of aspects of the game. * Vampire mode - A special game option which allows people to get health when hitting opponents. W * Weapons - The game features projectile wepons, hitscan (instant-hit) weapons and a melee weapon. Some weapons may harm their own user, if exploding too close. X Y Z Notes See also * Manual * Mapping manual/Appendix A: Glossary of terms Category:Manual